


#Blessed

by Twentyonepaladins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Group chat, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Size Kink, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonepaladins/pseuds/Twentyonepaladins
Summary: JustRed: Whatever. I still refuse to believe anything about Lance could be considered a "blessing".BluePrince: ...GreenChild: oh shitBluePrince: We'll seeGreenChild: OH SHITOrKeith makes the best mistake he’s ever made.





	#Blessed

 

> _GreenChild_ has added _CloudGirl_ , _JustRed_ , _BluePrince_ , _YellowBoy_ , and _Spaceman_ to _**WTF**_

 

GreenChild >>> WTF

 

GreenChild: ALLURA YOU WHORE

 

GreenChild: GIVE ME MY LAPTOP BACK

 

CloudGirl: No, Pidge. You're on it very often and I think you need a break.

 

CloudGirl: Also, if I were really a whore, I'd be with Lance.

 

YellowBoy: Truuuuuuuuuue

 

GreenChild: Truuuuuuuuuue

 

JustRed: ?

 

GreenChild: Oh that's right. Keith doesn't know.

 

JustRed: Know what?

 

CloudGirl: Well, Keith. It's a well known fact that Lance was most defiantly, well, blessed.

 

JustRed: What is that supposed to mean?

 

Spaceman: Why is it necessary that he know this?

 

YellowBoy: Why is it necessary that any of us know this?

 

Spaceman: Good point.

 

BluePrince: Hey gang

 

BluePrince: What are we talking about

 

GreenChild has changed that chat name to **_Lance's dick_**

 

JustRed: What

 

BluePrince: Oh ok

 

JustRed: Hell do you mean "Oh ok"

 

JustRed: Why is anything about Lance's dick a "well known fact"

 

GreenChild: Well its also well known that Lance has a bad habit of changing with his door open

 

BluePrince: I got nothing to hide

 

JustRed: Whatever. I still refuse to believe anything about Lance could be considered a "blessing".

 

BluePrince: ...

 

GreenChild: oh shit

 

BluePrince: We'll see

 

GreenChild: OH SHIT

 

JustRed: Whatever

 

*****

 

Keith had no idea what that meant, but he was sure it was bad. He was sure he probably shouldn't have said anything, because not only has he just questioned the size of his crush's dick, he also just challenged _Lance_. And challenging Lance never ends well. His phone buzzed and he looked back at it.

 

GreenChild >>> JustRed

 

GreenChild: Lock your door. Its not safe out there with Lance on the loose

 

Keith didn't question it. He stood up, walked over to his bedroom door and locked it.

 

Then the door was pushed open. _Wait what_.

 

Lance walked into the room with a smirk.

 

"I literally just _locked the door_."

 

"I already turned the door knob."

 

Keith was in shock.

 

"That's... the smartest thing you've ever done."

 

If Lance's smirk wasn't dangerous before, it was now.

 

He turned around and walked toward Keith. The shorter boy was now backed against the locked door with Lance hovering over him, their chests almost touching.

 

"You know, I'm already half convinced right now." He whispered lowly.

 

"C-convinced to do... what?" Keith stuttered quietly.

 

"I'm glad you asked, Keith. You see that bed right there?"

 

He gestured to Keith's bed behind him. Keith nodded.

 

"How would you like to bent over the side of that, and fucked the best you've been in your entire life."

 

Keith bit his lip in an attempt to keep any noise he wanted to make to himself. He wasn't extremely proud of it, but when he didn't watch himself, he was kind of slutty.

 

But how could he say no to an offer like that?

 

"Well?" Lance smirked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes what?"

 

"You're going to make me say it."

 

"One of my favorite things about this is that I don't actually have to _make_ you do _anything_. I can tell you'd do whatever I told you to be fucked, just like a good little slut. Now, I want you to tell me what you want."

 

"...I'm not gonna say it." Keith tested.

 

"I guess we'll have to change your mind then."

 

Lance flipped them around, throwing Keith in front of his to push him to his bed. He then bent the boy over the mattress and thrust his hips forward _hard_ , grinding into him with the perfect amount of force to push out the moan Keith had fought against. High, desperate, and whiny, it spilled off his tongue without his consent.

 

"Wow, slutty noise for a badass. Starting to reconsider?"

 

In all honesty, he was reconsidering. But he couldn't give up that easily.

 

"F-fuck off."

 

"Oh, and the stuttering makes it so much more worth it. Wonder what kinda noises you'll make when I fuck you. Nice and hard, I bet you'll be a mess. Screaming my name, moaning around my cock, taking what I give you like a good boy."

 

Keith was involuntarily grinding back onto Lance's crotch. The taller boy wasn't moving anymore, only watching smugly as the other fell apart under him with little effort on his own part.

 

"Lance... Please." Keith let out.

 

"Please what? Stop? Ok." Lance stepped back, the pressure gone, leaving a panting, desperate Keith bent over the bed in front of him. Keith lost it.

 

" _Fuck me!_ Please. I said it, just fuck me now. Just like you said. Please."

 

"There it is." Lance stepped forward, their hips connected once again. He continued to grind down, bringing his head down to bite down on Keith's neck. He kissed and sucked at the same spot by Keith's ear that had him moaning louder. He made the spot as dark as possible in a spot that he knew was impossible to cover up. Keith could thank him later.

 

He slid his hands down the boy's waist until they stopped at the hem of his skinny jeans, then he proceeded to push them down along with the tight black boxers he had on. He pushed his shirt up and pinched his nipples, earning a gasp and a louder moan.

 

Keith was overwhelmed. Lance's crotch grinding at his bare ass, his hands over his nipples and gripping his waist, even his lips at the skin of his neck. He felt consumed by the heat of the other boy's body against his. It felt like the room was empty except for the two of them.

 

Lance discreetly slid a small bottle out of his back pocket and pulled back to spread the contents over his fingers.

 

Keith's whine at the loss of contact was replaced by a loud moan as he was finally filled. Two long fingers stretched his hole, scissoring inside him and making room for what was to come. Keith moaned, imagining how it was going to feel when Lance fucked him.

 

When Lance added a third finger he began to thrust them back and forth. Keith's mouth hung open and his hands gripped tight at the comforter on his bed.

 

"So... long..." He moaned. Lance's finger were significantly longer than his own, causing him to cry out when they hit a familiar bundle of nerves he often couldn't reach on his own.

 

Lance only chuckled in response, avoiding Keith's prostate once he had found it. Lastly, with the fourth finger pressed against his entrance, Keith whined.

 

"Why so many? Just fuck me." He begged. Lance smirked down at him in realization. Keith had no idea what was coming to him. As he continued to fuck open the tight hole on his fingers, he undid his pants with the other hand.

 

Keith looked over his shoulder when he heard a zipper, dark eyes blown wide once Lance pulled his underwear off.

 

”Oh my _god_.”

 

”Believe it yet?” Lance asked smugly. ”Bet you’ve learned your lesson now, huh Keith? Maybe I should just leave you like this. Walk out on you while you’re all hot and spread open, leave you thinking about my big cock inside you. You’ll be a little more respectful next time you talk to me, won’t you?” His fingers still thrusted into the boy with increasing force and speed.

 

”No, _please_ fuck me Lance. Please. I’m-“ Keith cut himself off. He really had lost his mind if he was going to say sorry to Lance.

 

”What was that? You’re what?”

 

”I didn’t say anything.”

 

Lance leaned down, his lips right by the boy’s ear.

 

”Say it. Or I’ll leave you here to bounce on those pretty little fingers all alone.”

 

Damn his dominant voice. Maybe he had lost his mind.

 

” _Fuck_ I- ‘m sorry, Lance. That I doubted you. Now _please. Just do it_.” He begged.

 

Lance pulled his fingers away and poured a small amount of lube into his hand again to spread it over his throbbing hard cock. The beauty of being a good liar was that regardless, he was going to fuck Keith anyway. Of course, after a few months with a crush on one of his roommates, he’d want this to last as long as possible.

 

Once he had lined up with Keith’s entrance, the other thrust himself back, his hole taking in the thick head of his cock.

 

” _God_ , it feels just as big as it looks. More."

 

Lance smiled at that.

 

"Greedy much?" he teased.

 

"Please?."

 

"That's better." Keith moaned loudly as Lance pushed deeper into him.

 

"Oh my god... It's so much- _oh fuck, Lance_..." Keith moaned. He sounded almost pathetic as Lance's cock stretched his hole farther than it's ever been. Still, as cliché as it sounded, he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

Halfway and Lance paused.

 

"You ok?" He asked.

 

Keith nodded. He called bullshit.

 

"You don't look ok." Keith's eyes were closed, bottom lip red from being abused by his teeth and hands clutching tightly around the sheets of his bed.

 

".....I know I just- It- It's so much, Lance."

 

Lance leaned over the other once again, lips connecting to his neck softly, a small trail of kisses left as far as he could reach without moving too much. He held the other's waist gently.

 

"I got you." He whispered.

 

Keith nodded slowly. He took a breath in, then out, and closed his eyes as Lance placed one of his hands over his own.

 

"Ok."

 

Lance pulled his hips back and thrust them back, restraining himself from pressing in any further to avoid hurting the other.

 

" _God_ , so fucking tight... so hot." his pace was slow, repeating the movement a few times. Keith's moans telling him to keep going.

 

Keith felt more full than ever. Lance's movements massaged his spot slowly and he was beginning to lose more of his mind.

 

"Faster." he begged.

 

Lance sped up and Keith's cries grew louder.

 

"Gonna go deeper."

 

Keith responds with another nod.

 

Lance pushes his hips a bit deeper with every thrust. Keith bites at the blanket.

 

 Soon enough, Lance's pace slows. Buried as deep into Keith as possible.

 

"That's all of it?" Keith asks.

 

"Yeah, you did it." Lance kissed his cheek with a smile. To be honest, he was proud.

 

 Keith offered a soft smile in return.

 

Lance pulled back and thrust back in.

 

" _Fuck_... faster, Lance."

 

Lance started to fuck Keith harder and faster.

 

 Keith rambled on as Lance fucked him. A mix of Lance's name, praises, and begs spilled out like a mantra.

 

"Fuck! So good, Lance, it feels _so_ good... _Ah_ _ah ohhhhh_..."

 

 Lance moved his hips faster, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. Then he slowed down.

 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Keith asked when he started to pull out.

 

"I wanna see if the faces you make are anywhere near as good as the sounds you make."

 

Lance sat on he bed and Keith crawled over to him, straddling his hips and looking at him.

 

He looked breath-taking in Lance's opinion. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes were lidded, skin glowing and eyelashes heavy from sweat. His lips were thick and swollen red.

 

Keith lined himself up with Lance's cock and slid down again.

 

”Oh... _fuck_.”

 

Lance watched the other’s face as he slid back down on his cock, eyes shut and mouth open as he started to bounce on his lap. His tongue hung out and his head fell back as his eyes opened, focused on nothing in particular.

 

He looked absolutely wrecked. Face flushed dramatically strawberry red and eyes that seemed to switch between black and purple with every bounce.

 

”You’ve got such a sluttly face, Keith...” Lance moaned as he admired the look combined with the sounds, his cock surrounded by the tight heat as Keith fucked himself on his lap.

 

”Y-yours...”

 

”Hm?”

 

”Your- your slut, Lance...”

 

Lance bit his lip hard, thrusting up to meet Keith’s hips half way, repeating it a few times until he was cumming hard.

 

”Fuck, _Keith_.” His head fell back against the head board.

 

A few more bounces and Keith followed, screaming Lance’s name repeatedly through his orgasm as he rode it out slowly.

 

Keith nearly collapsed onto Lance’s shoulders. His hands on his chest and head resting in the crook of his neck.

 

”God, you did so good baby.” He kissed the boy’s cheek and grabbed his hips to pull him up.

 

”Mmh. So did you.”

 

Lance chuckled at that. It seemed Keith was still a little light-headed.

 

Keith fell asleep on his lap. Right there.

 

Head on his shoulder, hands on his chest, still sitting on his cock, Keith slept easily.

 

”Uh- Keith?”

 

Keith didn’t respond.

 

”Oh my god, ok. Keith, baby.”

 

No movements.

 

Lance tried shaking him.

 

Nada.

 

Lance sighed. It had to come to this.

 

BluePrince >>> WTF

 

BluePrince: So quick question 

 

BluePrince: How would one go about waking Keith up

 

GreenChild: Holy. Shit.

 

BluePrince: I can tell you’re reading into that

 

BluePrince: And you need to stop immediately

 

YellowBoy: You don’t wake Keith up. You wait for him to wake up. Trust me, it’s for your survival.

 

CloudGirl: Lance... why are you trying to wake Keith up?

 

BluePrince: No reason

 

GreenChild: oh really 

 

BluePrince: ...That concerns you

 

GreenChild: I KNEW IT

 

BluePrince: *sigh*

 

GreenChild: What’d I tell you, Allura.

 

CloudGirl: I believe you were correct, Pidge.

 

BluePrince: you bet on this

 

GreenChild: yes

 

BluePrince: Keith is gonna kick your ass

 

GreenChild: Oh please. He’ll be on that high for the rest of the week.

 

BluePrince: how can you tell?

 

GreenChild: I know how he gets.

 

GreenChild: And from what I could hear from my room, someone knew what they were doing.

 

BluePrince: ...

 

YellowBoy: ...There are no words

 

CloudGirl: Oh dear

 

Spaceman: Those are some very appropriate words, thank you for voicing our thoughts, Allura.

 

BluePrince: I’m gonna...

 

BluePrince: ...go

 

YellowBoy: Good luck

 

BluePrince: Thanks buddy

 

*****

 

Lance picked Keith up and laid him on his back.

 

He sat on the edge of his bed, dressed again, watching Keith sleep peacefully.

 

He didn’t want to leave Keith there. But did Keith really want him to stay? He didn’t know.

 

Keith turned into his side and Lance pulled the blanket of him. He looked so... calm.

 

Lance liked calm Keith.

 

But Lance loved a lot of things about Keith. Angry Keith, smart Keith, salty Keith, cute Keith, hot Keith, fun Keith, and every other one he couldn’t think of at the moment.

 

He wanted all of Keith. The good parts and the bad, which is why he was scared. How could Keith want him in the same way?

 

Keith had opened his eyes, but Lance didn’t notice he was staring right back at him.

 

”What are you thinking about?” Keith asked him.

 

”What do you mean?”

 

”You’re making a face...”

 

”Oh. Keith I- uh...”

 

Keith sat up, his legs crossed like a toddler under the blanket and it was adorable to Lance.

 

”Lance, I really like you. I mean, I have for a while- maybe half a year?- but I really hope this isn’t a one time thing. And maybe, it could be just a little more than that?”

 

Lance crawled to sit in front on him and kissed him sweetly.

 

”I really like you too, Keith. And I would love for you to be my boyfriend... if that’s ok with you.”

 

They were smiling at each other.

 

”It is.”

 

 

 


End file.
